By way of brief background, conventional connected vehicles generally send vehicle data to a remotely located control center designated by the manufacturer of the vehicle. This control center analyzes the vehicle data and determines commands to be sent back to the vehicle to update vehicle operations. As connected vehicles proliferate and where the connected vehicles are often in regular, if not constant, communication with a designated control center, a significant amount of bandwidth can be consumed to support communications between the connected vehicle and the control center. In addition to the consumed bandwidth, the end-to-end communication structure, e.g., between the connected vehicle and the control center, can take longer than communications between the connected vehicle and an intermediate network. Moreover, the conventional end-to-end communication structure can be ignorant of vehicle information for vehicles of different manufacturers, e.g., the vehicle/command data can be siloed by manufacturer such that, for example, communications for alfa-brand vehicles can be ignorant of beta-brand vehicle information. These issues can be exacerbated where real time information from sensors can be expected to increase as additional sensors become increasingly common in modern vehicles.